


Bringing Phoenix Enterprises down

by MonsterDuif



Series: WIP [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Tom Riddle, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterDuif/pseuds/MonsterDuif
Summary: Hazel Lily Black, 19 years old, the daughter of Lily and James Potter and one of the best hackers in England. Disowned for her dislike of Dumbledore and other little things, she works for what she believes in. Trying to find enough evidence to bring Dumbledore down, and only with the help of her friends does the remain alive. She needs just a bit more evidence to bring him down.In coming Tom Riddle, from Riddle Associates, one of England’s best lawyers. Who send Draco Malfoy after her, to hire her literally of the streets. Will Tom Riddle have the final pieces of evidence to lock Dumbledore behind bars for the rest of his live? Hazel Black certainly hopes so. Unfortunate (for her and everyone else involved), Tom Riddle is a very dangerous man, but that doesn’t stop her from becoming obsessed with him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: WIP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186904
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I, solemnly swear, that I, SchadowElf16, do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, so mote it be.  
> English isn't my first language, so I am sorry for the grammar mistakes I have made.  
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes, I will attempt to fix them.

“Potter, you are a hacker, right?” Malfoy asked the moment she stopped before him. “Malfoy” Hazel hissed and began frettingly looking around them. When she was sure that nobody had noticed what Malfoy Jr. had said she relaxed slightly.

“What kind of idiot are you?!” Hazel screamed/whispered at him. “For your information. I’m a white hacker. I work for the police.” she continued at a much more casual tone.

Malfoy lifted his eyebrow and asked “So you are some kind of snitch now Potter? Are you shagging some kind of police officer. Is that the reason you’re working for the cops.”

“Malfoy, don’t use that name! And no, I’m not sleeping with anyone at the moment. I work part-time for the cops, because I need cash from time to time. My parents disowned me, remember?” Hazel said between clenched teeth.

Recognition shone in Malfoy’s eyes. “Well, if you need money, I got a job for you.” Malfoy haughty offered. Hazel narrowed her eyes, but nodded and answered “Alright, but let’s not discuss the details here. Let’s go somewhere else, somewhere more secure and private.”

Malfoy gestured towards his car and walked around it and got in the car. With a sight Hazel opened the car door and got inside.

~HJP/TMR~

_While driving towards Riddle Associates …_

“As you now my father works for Riddle Associates and currently my father and Tom Riddle as well as some of the best lawyers of the firm are working on some cases. They need help of a hacker to get the evidence. The person they are after, has been free for too long. Thus they need _your_ help to put this criminal behind bars.” Draco stated.

“As long as I don’t need to falsify evidence I don’t care what the job is. I will discuss the agreements with Mr. Riddle and your father myself.” Hazel replied after a moment or two.

It is not that she didn’t trust Malfoy, because on a certain level she did. They were always up to no good during school. They helped each other out. And such partnership doesn’t work without trust. However, it is just like that game ‘Telephone’ the receiver doesn’t always get the true message. Words get twisted until they have a completely different meaning.

While looking out the window, she vaguely wonder what the reason was that she accepted this job so easily, without knowing what it entitled.

~HJP/TMR~

_At Riddle Associates …_

After Hazel connected her laptop to the computers and Riddle Associates’ system she turned around in her chair and looked at the people who were in the same room as her. She recognized Tom Riddle, owner of Riddle Associates, Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father and one of the top lawyers in England, Evan Rosier, one of the top detectives of England, Severus Snape, professor at Hogwarts University. There was also another man and another woman she didn’t know.

The man had brown eyes and straw blond hair. He looked to be just a few years younger than Snape.

The woman had brown eyes – which had a wild look to them – and wild curly black hair. She looked older than Snape. The woman was most likely a Black. She had the typical Black cheekbones, just like Sirius. She herself had also the Black cheekbones. Her grandmother (Dorea Potter née Black) was a Black after all.

If she had to guess, she would say that the woman was Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. She had seen photos of her (and Narcissa) when she was younger. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and had a son (Draco). On top of that, Narcissa had straight black and blond hair. This woman had wild curly black hair.

“Miss Black, thank you for accepting this job so quickly. It is greatly appreciated. Now, I am not sure what Mr. Malfoy has told you, but we are trying to bring down a criminal who has been free for too long. He has an unofficial record of stealing other people’s achievements as well as being the provider of several assignment to assassinated a group people.” Tom Riddle informed her.

And good Lord, he was _hot_. He was wearing a three-piece suit and his hair was styled to perfection. His grey-blue eyes were so different from Draco’s eyes. So much colder and much more guarded. And that did nothing to make him less attractive or less approachable.

No it did the exact opposite. Somehow it made him look untouchable and that made her want to touch him. Show the world that she was the only one that could touch him.

Hazel nodded her thanks to him and tried to get her mind out of the gutter. After a moment she replied “Just as I have told Draco, as longs as I don’t have to falsify evidence, I will do the job.”

Mr. Riddle gestured to Mr. Malfoy, who then handed her a file. “In this file is everything you need to know.” Mr. Malfoy said.

Hazel opened the file and scanned the first few pages. “This is about Phoenix Enterprises.” Hazel said shocked. She hadn’t imagined that she would be able to bring Albus Dumbledore down. Though given the people her in the room she shouldn’t have been that surprised. Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier and even Severus Snape were known rivals of Dumbledore.

It was more the fact that they wanted her to help them, the fact that they needed help in the first placed and actually admitted that.

It was so different than she had heard about while growing up.

“Is that going to be a problem, Miss Black?” Mr. Riddle asked. “Not at all, sir. It’s just …” Hazel trailed off. To which Mr. Riddle raised his eyebrow, which Hazel took as a sign to continue.

“Are you sure that you can handle to take Phoenix Enterprises down? I don’t mean to pry or be rude or anything, but if you aren’t 100% sure that you can take Phoenix Enterprises down without any doubt. Then I won’t do this job. I have had enough guns pointed at me for the rest of my life.” Hazel said with confident she didn’t feel.

While they had already proved themselves to be different from the stories she heard while growing up. That didn’t mean that they would take criticism well or even allow her to live, if she refused to do the job.

“And why have you had a gun pointed at you in the first place, Miss Black?” Severus Snape asked.

With a sigh Hazel began to the them the story “My parents work with Phoenix Enterprises. My father was always close with Dumbledore – she spat the name out with as much venom as she could – he is basically Dumbledore’s yes man. I didn’t like him from the beginning. It was just the aura around him, the fact that he offered everyone lemon drops, the fact that he called everyone ‘my boy’ even if they were females.

I didn’t trust him, so to protest against him coming and going to our home without a second thought, I began to silently support Gellert Grindelwald, Dumbledore’s ex-rival. It were small things, like quoting him and stuff like that.

My friends used to tease me that I was obsessed with him. It wasn’t until later that I found out how true that actually was. A couple years ago I found so information that the entire fight between Dumbledore and Grindelwald wasn’t because Grindelwald was evil and had murdered several people. But the fight was about the fact that Grindelwald didn’t want to sell his company to Dumbledore.

Since then I have been looking for more evidence to support this. I have even visited Grindelwald in his prison in Germany. Good Lord, my parents were so mad, no furious, murderous when they found out about that.

Sure I had fought with my parents before, but it was never so bad. I was eventually send to my room and we didn’t talk for several days, my father and me. After I graduated from High School we got into a fight again.

It began with the fact that I didn’t want to go the party and then it escalated. The fight was about everything I had done wrong in his eyes. From wearing the wrong colour of clothes to not following the study he wanted me to. From behaving rude in front of Dumbledore to disagreeing to marry a guy my father had found for me. He ended up disowning me and I never saw him again.

Several weeks later some guys from the Order of the Phoenix came after me. I don’t know if they wanted to talk to me and get me to join the Order or if they wanted to kill me. However, I wasn’t very keen on finding that out. I ran, they pulled their guns and I escaped thanks to the help of some friends.

I took up the Black name and began working part-time for the police as a white hacker and since I have gotten a few more guns pointed at me.” She took a deep breath a continued “So unless, you are 100% certain that you can handle this, I won’t help you.”

“That is quite a story, Miss.” Evan Rosier commented. Hazel pulled a water bottle from her bag and shrugged her shoulders. “It is true none the less” Hazel replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, solemnly swear, that I, SchadowElf16, do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, so mote it be.  
> English isn't my first language, so I am sorry for the grammar mistakes I have made.  
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes, I will attempt to fix them.

_Before …_

_I took up the Black name and began working part-time for the police as a white hacker and since I have gotten a few more guns pointed at me.” She took a deep breath a continued “So unless, you are 100% certain that you can handle this, I won’t help you.”_

_“That is quite a story, Miss.” Evan Rosier commented. Hazel pulled a water bottle from her bag and shrugged her shoulders. “It is true none the less” Hazel replied._

~HJP/TMR~

“I never said it wasn’t.” Mr. Rosier answered.

“To answer your question, Miss Black. Yes, I am sure we can handle to take Phoenix Enterprises down. We have a lot of evidence, just not enough to take it to court yet.” Mr. Riddle said.

“Then I will gladly help you take this bastard down.” Hazel replied. She turned her chair around and began typing on her laptop. After a few moments she showed them a few documents.

“Most of the evidence I have gathered is hidden all over country and printed. That way it can’t be traced back to me neither can anyone find it, by looking into me. This are a few of the documents that I do have access to, never mind where I am.” Hazel commented while pretty much everyone, with the exception of the unknown man and the unknown woman (who she suspected was Mrs. Lestrange), looked over her shoulder to take a good look at the documents.

The documents showed a few photos of (probably illegal) payments as well as other transactions. There were screenshots of bank statements. There was also a photo of Emmeline Vance meeting with a suspicious looking man. The man in question was handing Miss. Vance a small packages.

“Photos are a lot easier to hide online, though make no mistake that they can be tracked down. Even if you deleted them, they still came be tracked and reviewed. As far as I am aware, Dumbledore doesn’t have anyone who is even half as good of a hacker that I am. The man relies on his reputation and the reputation of the members of his organization to get what he wants.” Hazel explained.

“Yes, his reputation of defeating Grindelwald. Tell me, what kind of evidence do you have about the fight or about Grindelwald in general.” Mr. Riddle asked.

“Grindelwald is the owner of Grey Unlimited together with Eric Müller and Theresa Grey. Grey Unlimited was created in 1980 in Germany, which is where it’s headquarters (still) stands. Thanks to the arrest as well as the accusations against Grindelwald, the company has lost a lot of consumers as well as business partners.

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, depending on who you ask. Grey Unlimited still stands afloat and they have discovered another 6 new medicines in the past 10 years. Even with Grindelwald behind bars, they have a lot of successful researchers and chemists.

Grindelwald and Dumbledore where friends back when they were teenagers in 1970. Their friendship ended on a bad note and Grindelwald left to go back to Germany, since he was in England to study Business at Oxford University.

This is information is known to the public. With the exception of the fact that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were once friends.

Grindelwald was introduced by his great aunt Bathinda Bagshot. She thought the boy were quit alike. But in the end it didn’t work out.

From what Grindelwald told me, their friendship ended because Dumbledore fell in love with Grindelwald. However, Grindelwald is straight. There was also a fight about Dumbledore’s sister. Dumbledore’s mother was death by then, and Dumbledore as oldest son, was supposed to take care of his younger siblings. Their father died in prison a few months before the fight.

Grindelwald said something about it being Dumbledore’s fault that his sister was handicap. I don’t know the exact reasons or facts. I did find out that Ariana, Dumbledore’s sister, was handicap thanks to an incident with a group of boys attacking her. Though the girl was fourteen when their mother died, even without her handicap she wouldn’t have been able to take care of herself.

The middle brother, Aberforth, had taken care of their sister until then. He wanted to drop out of school to take care of their sister, but Dumbledore suddenly wanted to take care of her. However, Ariana was against this. According to Grindelwald this is what started the fight.

Now the second big fight was about their original plan. Dumbledore and Grindelwald wanted to take over the business world. They wanted to own all the big and important companies so they could become riches and influential. Because they would basically be the owners of the business world, they would have the power to deny people to sell their products and could claim their inventions for themselves. Nobody would be able to go against them.

Obviously, Dumbledore went on with their plan. He however, hasn’t quit succeeded. That is because Dumbledore has taken over the companies of the people who believe in him undoubtedly. Their companies aren’t worth that much.

Nevertheless, he has been taking over a lot more companies over the past decade, some willingly and most either unwillingly or unknowingly or both.” Hazel responded to Mr. Riddle’s request.

It took everyone in the room a moment or two to progress what she had told them. With a shuttering breath Mr. Malfoy spoke “Even if they had succeeded they wouldn’t be able to take over the business world. A lot of people would start handling in the underworld”

“That is true, but no one would be able to prove what they are selling does actually work. It is very much possible that the civilians would try to overthrow the government and Dumbledore and Grindelwald. That would be a cause for a civil war. But what would Dumbledore and/or Grindelwald get out off that?” Mr. Riddle stated.

“That is the question, isn’t it?” Hazel said, before continuing after she took a sip of water “I honestly have no idea why. Even the theories I have come up with lead to one point, and one point only. They hadn’t thought that far ahead. They never thought that their actions could have that kind of consequences.”

“That is possible.” Mr. Rosier agreed with her. “The real question is, what are we going to do about it? How are we going to stop Dumbledore?” the only other woman in the room besides Hazel, stated.

“That is the question, isn’t it, Bellatrix?” Mr. Riddle said to the woman, who Hazel now for certain knew was Mrs. Lestrange, before turning to address the rest of the group “We have to make sure he doesn’t succeed. Taking him to court will stop him, but we need enough evidence that he can’t walk away from it. Their have been a couple cases in the past and he walked away without even a warning. We must make sure that this can’t happen.”

“We need damning evidence, so that even his undoubtedly members can start to doubt him. We need fair people in the court room. And everything we say must be able to be backed up by facts. We can’t risk it any other way. If they manage to prove that their has been messed with a piece of evidence they can and will hold it against if for the rest of the court.” the unknown man muttered under his breath, though everyone in the room could hear him clearly.

“We need to make sure that when we take this case to court, that he remains in for arrest. That way he can’t give orders to his members to get him off the hook, so to speak. And the members of his organisations we be helpless and confused about what to do. They won’t have any orders and I doubt that they will manages to agree on a plan of action.” Hazel commented.

“I disagree. I think that they will come with a plan of action, not everyone will agree, but that shouldn’t matter to some of the members of his Order. Nevertheless, it will be a rash plan. Probably something like, to break Dumbledore out of his holding cell. Even if not everyone agrees, a lot of the members are hot headed and won’t care for the fact that their leader is in a holding cell. If they try to break him out, we could easily manage to make it work in our favour.” Mr. Snape spoke for the first time in this meeting.

“Yes, Potter, Moody, Tonks, Vance, Doge, Diggle and Weasley. They will probably try to break him out literally with their own hands if needed. They solely rely on Dumbledore and his orders.” Hazel agreed with Mr. Snape. She knew her father. He never made big decisions without asking Dumbledore for advice, he was Dumbledore’s unofficial yes-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave comments and kudos.  
> I don't know when I will updated.  
> Love,  
> SchadowElf16

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my birthday, which is way I waited a few days before posting this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Leave comments and kudos.  
> I don't know when I will updated.  
> Love,  
> SchadowElf16


End file.
